Birth of Faramir and beyond!
by Mazz Ninja
Summary: The day Faramir was born and i've added some more chapters! R+R PPL!!!
1. 1

Part 1:

(BTW Boromir is 5 years old in this.)

Boromir sat in the candlelight on his father's favourite chair in the parlour with his nanny sitting in the chair beside him, listening and waiting. Suddenly they heard a loud moan echoing from the room down the hallway.

"May I go to see her now, Hilly?" Boromir asked his nanny. 

"Not now my dear. The baby still hasn't come yet" 

They heard another loud moan but Boromir could stand it no longer. While Hilly was looking the other way, he ran out the door and down the hall. But as soon as he left the room she noticed and came running after him screaming "come back child!"

He finally reached the door and there he found his father sitting on the floor beside the door with his back against the wall, tears ran down his face. When he saw Boromir, he gestured for the boy to come to him and when he did, he sat him upon his lap and held him close. 

Suddenly, Hilly came huffing and puffing down the hallway and when she saw Denethor with Boromir, she said "I am so sorry Master. He ran away from me and…"

"It is alright Hilary. He can stay here with me. You may go now"

With a bow, she dashed off back down the hall. 

While they sat in the hallway, they could hear Finduilas crying and moaning in the room and every time she did, Denethor brought his son closer to him, to comfort him.

Then there was a silence and this made Boromir more scared. 

"Is she going to be alright father?" he asked on the point on tears.

"Yes, yes, do not worry my love" he said gently kissing Boromir's brow.

Then they heard a baby crying in the room and they both jumped to their feet. After a few minutes, the doctor came out and when he saw Denethor, he shook his hand and said "congratulations master! It's a health beautiful boy!" he looked down at Boromir and said, "And you have a brother! What a joyous evening it is!" and he turned to walk down the hall but as he did Denethor called out after him, "Mantillas! What of my wife?" he said.

"Oh yes, she is perfectly well, my lord and the nurse will call you in as soon you are welcome" and he turned to walk down the hall again, but even as he did, the door opened and the nurse popped her head out.

"My lord, you may come in now" she said excitedly, letting them in. 

Denethor walked in and found Finduilas sitting upright on the right side of the bed holding the baby smothering it with soft kisses. He rushed to his wife's siding forgetting everything else in the world and, taking her hand, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you" he said softly.

"Thank _you_" she said with a laugh and handed the baby over to him. _'Beautiful' Denethor thought to himself as he looked into his son's eyes and he could not help thinking how much the baby resembled his mother._

Finduilas watched him affectionately but her attention turned toward Boromir who was kneeling on the other side of the bed clinging onto the bedpost, looking rather helpless.

"Boromir my dear, would you like to hold your brother?" Finduilas asked. 

Boromir moved next to his mother and sat cross legged on the bed. Then Finduilas gently placed the baby in Boromir's arms. 

"Boromir, what do you think of your baby brother?" his father asked.

Boromir smiled and said "he is lovely". He rocked him slowly in his arms and began to sing a lullaby.

Finduilas laughed and said "what is that you are singing my love?"

"It is a lullaby that Hilly taught me. About a courageous and handsome Prince called Faramir who won many battles and was loved by all."

He looked down at his brother's face and gently kissed his nose. "Faramir" he whispered.

Finduilas gazed at her son, her heart overwhelmed with love. "Do you wish to call him Faramir, my love?" she said, holding back tears.

"Yes I do" Boromir said looking up at his mother, "And he will be just like the prince in my lullaby"

"Faramir" Denethor repeated, "Faramir it is!"


	2. 2

**A/N: This is set in the year 2988 and according to Appendix B under the title 'the third age' Finduilas died in 2988 which makes Boromir10 and Faramir 5 when she died (poor cuties) so this is how I think it all happened…**

Finduilas looked out of the window, daydreaming of her escape. She gave a loud sign.

"A caged bird" she said to herself, and that is how she felt - like a caged bird behind these stone walls of the City, unable to escape. She was sick of the walls and the suffocation she felt here and desperately wanted to go home to the sea.

But there was no chance of that. Her health had begun to decrease after the birth Faramir or specifically, when Denethor became the Steward. 

This last year, her health had been worse than ever before. She was now too weak to walk and kept to her room all day and night. But her life seemed to be getting worse by the day and there was nothing she could do about it. No one knew what was wrong with her and no one could help her. 

Denethor visited her occasionally but this last year he visited her less and less- he was presumably too engrossed with his stewardship. He cared not for a wife that was weak and useless as she, or so she thought. Little did she know that every night, as she slept, he would come to her room and watch her, for her beauty and peacefulness put his heart and mind at ease. 

But she continued to believe that he loved her not and tried not to be upset by it. But nothing broke her heart more than being too sick to teach Boromir- the only thing in her life that she took joy in. Denethor thought her too weak to handle the education of a lively boy and employed a governess but Faramir would spend much of the day with Hilly outside in the garden, climbing trees or playing with Ghassan the son of the governess. But he loved nothing more than sitting with his mother, hearing her talk and sing. Her voice, he would never forget as long as he lived.

After his morning lesson, Boromir would go to spend some time with his brother and mother in her room at her request and tell them stories of battles that he was taught by the governess and Finduilas would tell them tales and songs of the sea and it beauty.

But this night, as she looked out the window, she cried softly to herself, realising that she would not see her boys grow to manhood and become fathers for she knew her time drew near.

There was a knock at the door and Boromir walked in with Faramir close behind dressed in their sleeping gowns. 

"Why are you not asleep my love?" she asked

"We cannot sleep mamma", came Faramir's tiny voice, "can we stay with you?"

They jumped up on her bed and sat on either side of her.

"Can you sing for me mother?" Faramir said yawning and snuggling up to her. And as she did, he fell asleep. And looking at him, Finduilas and Boromir laughed.

"Do you love him Boromir?" she asked turned her head toward him.

Boromir looked at her confused, "yes of course I do, mamma" he said.

She hesitated for a moment then said "Boromir will you promise me something?"

"Anything" Boromir answered, a little confused.

"I want you to promise me that you will look after Faramir no matter what happens" she said as tears ran down her face

Boromir was still confused but looking into her eyes, he finally understood what his mother meant. And he began to cry with her

"Nothing is going to happen" he said through tears, clinging onto his mother's arm

"Please, you must promise me"

"I promise, I promise" he said hugging his mother tight. 

She kissed his brow and said "I love you". 

Then suddenly, Hilly knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" Finduilas said wiping away her tears.

"I hope you are feeling better now my lady" she said to Finduilas, then looking at Boromir, she said "bed time for you now young master, come along" she walked over to the bed and picked up Faramir to take him to his room and Boromir jumped off the bed and went to the door and as he walked out, he looked at his mother one last time and went back to his room. 

And in his bed, he cried himself to sleep and dreamed of his mother. 


	3. 3

Boromir woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and looked around the room. His heart felt heavy and his head was throbbing. Suddenly he remembered his dream. It was about his mother. She was sailing away on a ship across the sea and left him behind. The strange thing was, he had never seen her more happy in his life. He tried to stop her but could not. And that's when he woke up. 

"Mamma" he whispered and sprang out of his bed, ran out of the room and down the hallway to his mother's room.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. He could see his mother laying on her bed, her nurse was fast asleep in the chair beside her bed.

Boromir climbed the bed and examined his mother's face. She looked so pale that he was scared to touch her. He held his breath and with a trembling hand, reached out to touch her face. His heart sank as his hand moved over her cold, lifeless skin. Tears ran down his face. 

"Mamma, mamma!" he whispered shaking her shoulder, "mamma!". The nurse woke up at the sound of his crying and ran over to the bed.

She put her ear to Finduilas's chest to listen for her heartbeat but there was nothing. She let out a loud cry of utter disbelief, and ran out of the room to get the doctor. 

Boromir suddenly realised that it was his mother in his dream, finally happy. Finally at peace and he smiled knowing she was where she wanted to be. 

_"The promise she made me take"_ he thought, _"she knew it was her time"_

He slowly leaned over and kissed her brow then went to Faramir's room.

He walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Faramir was still asleep. Outside, Boromir could hear the doctor walking swiftly through the hallway instructing the guards to call Denethor and telling the nurses to get his equipment. 

Boromir slowly woke his brother up, shaking his shoulder.

"Is that you Boromir?" Faramir said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it is I. Wake up. I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" Faramir said sitting up.

"I want to tell you that, that no matter what happens after today I will always be there for you and you for me"

Faramir looked at him confused and said "alright, if you want. Boromir, why are you crying?"

Boromir did not answer him. Instead he took his brother into his arms and hugged him tight trying to be strong for him. He knew that he would be his carer and protector for life.


End file.
